What Doesn't Submit
by CrimsonGuiltyPleasures
Summary: Nalu Love Fest: "Do you think your Edolas self likes being a bottom?" In which Lucy's curiosity shocks Natsu out of boredom. Prompt:Sub/Dom


**I had a harder time writing this than I thought I would. There were just "so many" ideas that I could use, but not a single one felt RIGHT to me until I landed on this one. **

**As usual, I own nothing. So sad.**

**-CGP**

* * *

><p>What Doesn't Submit<p>

Nalu Love Fest Prompt 6: Dom/Sub

* * *

><p>Natsu had been staring at the ceiling from Lucy's bed when she asked him the question. The past thirty minutes had been full of him kicking his legs into the air, grumbling under his breath and all around sulking. Happy had left him for day- helping Lisanna with a mission around the city- and he had figured visiting his favorite, blonde team mate would have been enough to ease his boredom. How wrong he was...<p>

She hadn't spoken to him since he entered the room except to snap at him to be quiet as she furiously wrote at her desk. He had tried to loom over her shoulder, but she seemed hypersensitive and a quick jab of her elbow to his ribs had ended that venture. Now he waited, considering the consequences to scorching her ceiling as the only sound she emitted were whispered mutters he couldn't hardly understand and the scratch of her quill.

It was just... so boring...

"Do you think your Edolas self could have ever been dominant during sex?"

That... was unexpected.

Choking on his own spit, Natsu swung himself up, almost toppling off the bed in his rush. With wide eyes, he stared at Lucy- unsure if he had heard her correctly. Since when had , the sex life of some one else.. ever concerned her? Certainly, after they had started their own jaunts around the bed, it had been much easier to talk about such things without either one getting awkward, but this?

When he looked to her for clarification, Natsu was surprised to see her own brown eyes staring at him in amused curiosity. She had really asked him that and she was expecting an answer. Feeling his cheeks flame up, he scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "...eh?...why do you want to know?"

It was her turn to blush and Natsu smirked inwardly. Good, let her get a taste of her own medicine. She tapped her pen on the hardwood of her desk, glancing back to her story every once and awhile. After a few moments of silence, while she chewed on her lip, Lucy said slowly, "Well.. it's just.. he was so afraid of everything and I was.. well.. if any one assumed dominance out of me because of my choice in weapons, there certainly wasn't any question about _her_. It made me wonder if your other self was stuck under her foot all this time."

"Wait.. so... you think they're together like we are?" Natsu grinned, rather pleased at the thought of his counterpart being just as addicted to the blonde as he was.

Lucy shrugged, suddenly nervous. "I'd like to think they are-just.. well..do you.. think he likes being on bottom all the time?"

Grinning mischievously, Natsu waggled his eyebrows, "Lucy! I never thought you'd be such a pervert! Isn't thinking about someone's sex-life some sorta taboo or something? You naughty girl."

"Oh shut up!" Lucy snapped, face flaming up. "They're us, of course I'd wonder about it!.. Ha-haven't you?"

"No." Natsu replied. "Why worry about a Lucy that belongs to other me when I have you?" It was a simple truth for him and like Lucy, he didn't doubt for a second that they were together.

It was so ridiculously sweet that Lucy didn't have it in her to be exasperated by him. Instead, she twisted herself in her chair to face Natsu and set her story aside. She'd continue later. "Sometimes, you say the nicest things..." She smiled warmly.

He averted his gaze again, suddenly embarrassed. "No idea what you mean..."he muttered, ears pink. "Just sayin' the truth,"

She laughed then, more than happy to drop teasing him and opting to shake her head instead. Just what was she going to do with him? The silly boy always seemed to get embarrassed over the silliest things...and he called her weird. Comfortable silence surrounded them as Natsu finally brought his gaze back to her and thought over the question she had asked.

Lucy was just about to offer making dinner when he voiced his thoughts, "There's no way he's a bottom."

Wait, what? Not realizing she voiced her confusion out loud, Natsu continued before she could get her thoughts in order.

"There's no way!" He said confidently with a grin. "Scary Lucy was a complete hard-ass and really liked control- but she _listened_ when I talked her down. She may act tough, but just like you- she likes tough guys. There's no way my other self would be a bottom, she'd have no fun!"

That... strangely made sense. Lucy's warmed just imagining her other self and the sorts of _tough guys_ she'd like, but the assessment deflated her. "...then there's no way she'd be with your counterpart.. he's...so skittish."

"Not in his car, he's not." Natsu replied, cheeks turning green just at the memory of the red monster his other self treated like a baby. Before he could get sicker, he shook the thought from his head and continued before Lucy could interrupt him. "Not sure how you can't get it, but he's got a fire like I do. There's no way he'd let her rule over him during sex unless he wanted it!"

"...Natsu they can't have sex in the car all the time..." Did she even realize they were still speculating about the sex life of people in a completely different world? Natsu sure didn't.

"But Lucy, you're not thinking right!" He reasoned, ignoring her outraged snort. "He doesn't HAVE to have it in his car when she's his ride, does he?"

Lucy dropped her pen and it clattered to the floor. Her face was practically steaming as she considered Natsu's words. She was beginning to wonder the wisdom in talking about this, but to have him actually win the discussion was another thing entirely. When had her fire-breather gotten so smart? A part of her wondered if it was a fluke.

As she considered this, Natsu slid himself from the bed and approached her. His steps were quiet as he grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes. When he was close enough, Lucy trailed her gaze up to meet his, taking her sweet time to enjoy the view of his flat stomach before outlining his neck and shoulders with just a glance.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked. Still curious and completely missing the warning signs.

Flaring up, allowing flames to trickle and dance along his arms, face and hips, Natsu's grin turned feral. "Fire doesn't submit, Lucy- it **dominates. ** And I'm going to remind you of that."

Grabbing her chin between his fingers, Lucy's surprised squeak was immediately smothered by his burning lips as his fire trail along his fingers and licked against her. This was definitely a far better pass time than staring at her ceiling... In fact, he looked forward to her submitting beneath it instead.

* * *

><p><strong>No smex this time-sorry folks, but I just really wanted to cover the Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu relationship without actually "writing" them and I think curiosity could definitely lead Lucy to wondering about it from time to time. <strong>


End file.
